Several speech monitoring instruments have been designed to study the etiology of normal and abnormal articular movements in humans. The first system, which is in current use, provided a unique method of monitoring 3-D lip and jaw movements. The second system, MOD II, is an improved version of the first. The device consists of two mirror image transducers mounted on a common head frame. Each transducer, which can be individually adjusted, is capable of measuring the movement of a point in three orthogonal planes. The transducers have been structurally and operationally redesigned to provide increased linearity, resolution, and reduced weight. Additionally, the head frame has been totally redesigned to provide improved wearing comfort and reduced weight. The improved system will facilitate studying a broader patient population such as children and the elderly. Design and fabrication of MOD II has been completed. Results of bench tests indicate that the system performs well, within its specified range. Future efforts will be directed toward patient testing. Following system enhancement, patient testing will be scheduled for the upcoming fiscal year. Due to the patient population (which includes dysarthric patients) that this device is designed for, future enhancements will include improved resolution along the lateral-medial axis and reduction of inertial response.